


Can I Stand In The Rain?

by thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)



Series: Damn Near Platonic [19]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Cuddling, Dancing in the Rain, Dating, Depreciation - Freeform, Depression, Elemental Magic, Fluff, Homophobia, Hugging, Irish Language, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, Korean Language, Korean-American Character, M/M, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death., Neverending BDSM/Sex Jokes, Singing in the Rain, Strength, Suggestive Themes, Supernatural Elements, Superpowers, Supportive Relationships, friends - Freeform, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-24 04:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10734003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem
Summary: Jack loves the rain. Mark loves Jack.





	1. I Love You In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is! Chapter 1 of the first 10 chapter long septiplier fanfiction the series! This is gonna be a doozie, but it's also gonna be so cute. This is totally nonplatonic as a gift for all your support. This chapter is just a little background on both of the guys, just to start it all off. Here we go!

"Sean we only wanna talk to you."

"About what." He responds, leaning back in the metal chair, agitated by the cuffs around his wrist. Despite his rising anger, he keeps calm. He doesn't want a repeat of last night.

"You know what, Mcloughlin. Don't play dumb." The detective says, causing Sean to glance up at him. His blue eyes shimmer mischievously as his fists open and close. He huffs and relaxes in his chair again, rolling his eyes.

"Go ahead, ask yer questions," He smirks, glancing at the one way glass. "I don't have an answer for any of ya."

"You were in the house when the fire happened right?" The detective asks, taking a cautious seat across from Sean. Sean only glances at him for a second, then looks at the door.

"Of course I was. Ye found me there right?" He says, looking down and playing with the hem of his shirt to calm his annoyance.

"So tell me Sean, why are you the only one in your family not dead?" Sean looks up at him, diamond eyes glossing over with fiery anger.

"Are you insinuatin' I killed my family 'cos I'm alive? Naive detective. Very naive." He spits, and suddenly it feels like his cuffs are about to melt off his body. He glances at them, and sure enough they're glowing orange. He takes a calm breath, and looks back at the detective. "I told you, I dunno who started that fire." He grits his teeth, his family's screams ringing through his ears.

"I find that hard to believe Sean," The detective rebuts, Detective Welsh to be exact. "Considering we don't have a weapon, a leak, anything. All we have is a troubled man and a dead family. So how'd we get from point A to point B Sean? The more you cooperate, the easier this will be."

"I don't know who burned down that _**FUCKIN' HOUSE**_!" Sean screams, his cuffs melting and sliding to the floor in a silver puddle. The detective before him stares in awe as Sean smirks. He gets up uneasily off the chair, stalking towards the detective, hot fire engulfing his crystal blue irises. "But what I DO know is that if you don't let me go right now," Sean chuckled, his eyes simmering back to their cerulean hue, "You won't like the consequences."

The detective scrambles, grabbing his keys as Sean dusts off his clothes and follows the detective out of the interrogation room. They walk to the information desk and Sean watches closely as the detective explains the situation. He's told to take a seat while they get his paperwork together, and he asks for the detective to escort him to the airport so that he can go live with a friend. The information associate seems weary, but nods and hands him a few documents to sign. After he gives her his signature, he flashes her a smile and turns to his new friend.

"To the airport, detective Welsh. Let's not keep my ride waitin'." The detective only nodded, bidding his coworkers a farewell as the exited the door. The open Irish air felt amazing to Sean's body after being holed up all night in a cell. He inhaled the air as they entered the car, leaning onto the leather interior and relaxing.

"Where are you going?" The detective asks, turning over the engine and glancing at his passenger. Sean smiles at him, chuckling fiercely as he leans onto the door, his mind fractured between sorrow and anger.

"That's for me to know, and for you to never find out."

* * *

"This is all your fault Mark. You know that right?" Ember says as she packs her things. Mark rubs his face as he sits on the couch. _Their couch_ he thinks. Then the memory fades away as she continues to scream. "You're never even fucking here! You're always out with your friends or some bullshit like that."

"Ember I'm _always_ here! You wouldn't know that because _**YOU'RE**_ never here." Mark argues, earning him a shocked glance from his ex girlfriend.

"You're un-fucking-believable Fischbach." She says, pulling things out of the cabinets she deems are hers that _USED_ to be theirs. Oh well, he could replace them. Just like he could replace her. "Are you even listening to me Mark?!?" She screams, making Mark roll his eyes.

"For the past two hours Ember." He sighs, lifting himself off the couch to unlock the door, where Ember's new boyfriend is waiting outside for her.

She grabs her last bag and the box that contains her tupperware and cuts her eyes at Mark. "I'm never coming back Mark. I'm fed up with your shitty attitude and your crappy friends. Maybe you should date one of them, they seem to tolerate you enough."

Mark scoffs,leaning against the frame of what used to be _THEIR_ door and laughing. "And here you were two weeks ago saying you wanted to marry me. You get _ONE_ good fuck and i'm a shitty person."

" ** _GOD_** you're insufferable! I'm fucking out of here." She says, hearing her new boyfriend beep his horn to hurry her up. "Mark, take better care of yourself. Okay?"

To that he laughs harder. "Yeah yeah, don't let the door hit your ass as you're leaving me." He says as he slams the door on her retreating form. He sighs loudly, hearing the clicking footsteps of his dog running towards him in the silence of his home. "You tried to tell me she was bad news didn't you Chica?" he asked his dog,who only nuzzled closer to him whining. He padded up to his room, flopping onto his bed where Chica joined him, and let her curl up by his side. He thought through things for a second, and then he laughed. The more he laughed, he began to cry. The more he cried, he thought some more. And god, was thinking lonely. 


	2. I Love You In The Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unlikely meeting between our favorite duo leads to some pent up feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so cute it hurts i hope you guys are enjoying it! Comments and kudos are appreciated!

As Mark pushed himself off the bed, he heard his phone ringing loudly in the living room. He never heard his phone when it was that far, but their house had never been this empty. _HIS_ house he corrected. He sighed, hearing a quiet huff from his faithful companion as she lifted herself to follow him. He stalked downstairs, not having the slightest interest in rushing to answer his phone. Once he got down there he checked the number, one that was unfamiliar to him and out of state.

"Huh. Weird." He shrugged and began scrolling through the news and realized that there was a fair in town today. "Well, I guess it couldn't hurt, huh Chica?" He asked, his only reply was the loud lapping of water. He chuckled and rubbed his face. "I'll take that as a yes." He mused, walking up to his bathroom to clean himself up a bit. Not that he could see himself in the mirror considering he had all of them covered in black tarp. It's not like Mark would know how he looked. He sighed, splashing water on his face and fluffing his hair. He fixed his black t shirt to look less wrinkled, threw on some cologne, then headed back to his bedroom to slip on his shoes.

Soon he heard his dog searching for him, sniffing and barking all around the house. He laughed to himself and headed back downstairs to see her scratching at the bathroom door. "Here girl!" He called, and she immediately turned towards him with rejuvenated joy, standing up on her hind legs and using him as leverage. "I'm gonna go to the fair girl okay? I'll be back. Or, do you wanna go?" He smiles, grabbing the leash next to the door and watching her spin in circles with happiness. He hooked it to her and grabbed his keys and wallet off the table as well, letting her lead him out of the front door.

He unlocked and opened the back door for her to jump in, unhooking her in the process. Then he jumped into the front seat, taking a breath, and driving away. _From **HIS** house_ he added, relieved. They made it to the fair after a few minutes of driving, and Chica seemed more excited than Mark. He hooked her back to her leash after parking and led her through the front gates, smiling at all the excited children who wanted to stop and pet Chica. They walked around for a bit then he heard his phone ring yet a again, pulling it out to answer.

"Hey dude!"

"Oh, what's up Tyler."

"Geesh be a little less excited you're killing my ears." Tyler remarked, making Mark roll his eyes. "I saw that, you fuck. I'm looking at you and your blonde dog." Mark looked up and saw Tyler and Ethan waving in front of him, smiling.

"Oh." He said before hanging up. Chica led him over to Tyler and Ethan before he could even try to move his feet.

"Hey Chica, hey girl!" Ethan squealed,getting on his knees to pet and play with her. She basked and preened in the affection as Mark stared at Tyler.

"How are you feeling Mark?" He asked, stepping closer and placing a friendly hand on Mark's shoulder.

Mark sighed, glancing at Chica. "Fine I guess. Still hurts but...not as much." He mused as Ethan finally got up,brushing off his knees and smiling. Mark gave him a weak smile then inhaled sharply. "Where were you guys headed?"

* * *

  
"To L.A." Sean replied, relaxing into his airplane seat. "You?"

"Same I guess. I'm not really headed anywhere in particular. Just...escaping." The man next to him, Robin, said. Sean nodded, exhaling through his nose.

"Escaping is good. What are ye running from?" Sean asks, his crystal clear eyes glancing at Robin.

Robin sighed, then looked up at the ceiling, and Sean swore he saw him trying not to cry. "An old flame." He replied, and Sean visibly flinched at the word. He shut his eyes and nodded, swallowing down the fear and anger he felt.

He pulled a small sketchbook out of his satchel that had been charred on the outside, and opened his eyes to search through it. The pages didn't seem to have been touched. His fingers touched the thick charcoal lines he once knew so well, traced over the raised paint he loved. He sighed, flipping over to a drawing he did of his family. More of a sketch to be honest with you. It depicted them all sitting down on the couch, close knit and happy. It was the only photo he could bare to look at. At that time, when that photo was taken, it wasn't a lie. Soon he heard the flight attendant warn they were landing, and he realized he had been staring at the photo too long. His neighbor elbowed him and he glanced at him fondly.

"Thanks for talking to me." He said, smiling at Sean. Sean only smiled back then slid the sketchbook back into his satchel.

"Same to you. I hope ye find what yer looking for."

Robin smiled, nodding to him. "I'm sure i will. Hey, i heard there's a fair in town in L.A. You should check it out. It suits you."

Sean chuckled as the plane landed, smiling at Robin. "Yeah. I guess it does. See ye around?" He asked, pulling his bag down.

"Yeah Sean. See you around." Robin smiled, leaving Sean behind. Sean sighed and went into the airport where he called a cab. Once it arrived, he waved goodbye to Robin who was still at the airport staring out the window watching planes go by.

"Could you take me to the fair please?" Sean asked, and the driver nodded. After a bit of driving, they stopped at the gates and Sean thanked and paid the man. The driver gave him a small smile for the tip he gave him and wished him luck on his journey. He stepped into the warm L.A. air and rolled up his sleeves, paying the woman at the gate and walking through it. He drifted around, carrying his duffel and satchel close to his side. He ran a hand through his grassy green hair and glanced around. He had gotten so caught up in his surroundings he bumped into someone. He sighed and brushed himself off, apologizing.

"God, I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking, I'm new and I-" His words caught in his throat as he locked his cerulean eyes on the chocolate ones in front of him.

 

"Mark."

 

Mark visibly gulped, his eyes flickering down to Sean's lips and back to his eyes.

 

"Jack."

So many emotions flooded Jack's mind, but all he could do, all he wanted was to kiss Mark. So he did. He pulled him by his lucky flannel into a warm embrace, merging their lips in a less than graceful kiss. When they broke away, they both smiled. Jack exhaled, smirking. "Hi."

Mark chuckled at him, rolling his eyes at his spontenanity. "Hi to you too." They looked at each other for awhile until they heard a whine and a cough behind them. Mark blushed and turned back to who Jack could assume were his friends and sighed. "Oh! Sorry guys. This is-"

"Jack," He interrupted. Extended his hand as he walked up to the brunette and his blue haired friend. "I'm Jack. You are?" He smiled as the blue haired one shook his hand tentatively.

"I'm Ethan, and this is Tyler." Ethan gestured towards the brunette. He gave Jack a small wave. "And I'm sure you know Mark. He added, making Mark cough slightly. Jack chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, I suppose I do. Can I tag along with you guys? I kinda just got into town and I'm looking for a good time." He gestured to his bags then winked.

"Y-yeah! Um, Ethan and Tyler wanted to do the ferris wheel but I can't bring Chica so....wanna go to the bottle toss booth? I'll win you a bear." Mark offered, turning his back to his friends. Jack chuckled and smiled at them then looked at Mark.

"Sounds awesome if your friends don't mind." He gestured towards Ethan and Tyler.

"Not at all, you kids be safe!" Tyler said, smiling as Mark huffed, turning to walk away.

"Sorry about that. To bottle tosses!" Mark screamed, and Chica barked loudly and happily. Jack followed behind them and laughed, happy he could smile again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter a spark happens, and not a good one.


	3. I Love You In The Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm uploading alot, but my class is cancelled. And i love this story so far. I hope you guys are enjoying it too, thanks so much for 100 hits! And all those lovely kudos :3 This is basically the second part to the last chapter, so enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Jack's emotions overload?

He followed behind Mark, smiling at Chica who was bouncing happily next to her owner. He had never expected to find Mark in L.A., because last he heard he was living in Cincinnati. Well, before he cut contact with him. He'd be meaning to get back into contact with Mark, he really had, but he couldn't. Now, he regretted that more than ever. The sun shimmered off of his tanned skin, illuminating him in the midmorning glow. He turned to look at Jack, flashing him that same gorgeous smile he'd give him when they talked on Skype all those years ago. Jack gave him a sheepish smile, then looked ahead of them to the bottle toss booth.

 

"Where have you been?" Mark asks, and Jack flinches at the questions. He knew all too well it was coming, but nothing could have prepared him for it. Mark sighed as he handed tickets to the boothmaster, and took the tennis balls in return. 

 

"Oh y'know...busy." Jack whispered solemnly, his crystal eyes following Mark's movements. "I'm really sor-"

 

"It's fine, Jack. We all get busy. Sometimes." Mark replies, throwing the ball a bit harder than needed as his muscles flexed under his flannel. Jack tried his best to not get entranced. "I never knew you could be too busy for me, though." He added quietly, and Jack's heart clinched.

 

"I wasn't, I...I've just been goin' through some things." Jack responded, sighing as he closes his eyes to stop his head from pounding. 

 

"Strike One!" The boothmaster yells, smiling lightly.

 

"Like what?" Mark asks, squinting as he watches the ball miss the bottle the first time. He takes the second ball from the boothmaster and sighs, glancing at Jack then back at the bottles. 

 

"Just, things. M'here now, though. Fer good." He says, just above a whisper, and Mark's face softens. He throws the ball again, missing the bottles.

 

"Strike Two!" He yells again.

 

"Yeah, I get it man!" Mark huffs, making Jack and the boothmaster chuckle. 

 

"Mark, you don't have to-"

 

"I'm  _winning_ you that prize, Jack, don't sass me." Mark cuts him off, pouting in the cutest way possible. Jack just rolled his eyes and motioned towards the bottles as the boothmaster hands him his last ball. 

 

"Yer too damn prideful sometimes darlin'." Jack rebuts, chuckling lightly at the slight blush on Mark's face. 

 

"Shut up and let me concentrate!" He huffs, and Jack bursts into hysterics. 

 

"Alright my muse." Jack replies, but he sighs quietly after he's said it. Mark pauses and glances at Jack with a sad, knowing glance, then focuses back onto the bottles. Jack only stares at the ground, hands in his pockets as he hears the bottles crash. The boothmaster congratulates Mark, telling him to pick his prize. Sure, Mark knocked over the bottles for Jack, but it meant so much more to him than just a stuffed animal. 

 

"Which bear do you want?" Mark asks, snapping him out of his stupor. His eyes scan through the bears, but sees a small green heart hidden behind them. His smile widens as he glances from the heart to Mark, and Mark nods knowingly. "He'll have the green heart." Mark says, and the boothmaster grabs it down, handing it to Jack. 

 

"Congratulations, you've got quite a catch here." The boothmaster says, making both the boys blush. 

 

"Yeah, I really do." Jack responds, giving Mark a small smile. Mark smiles back and begins walking when Chica tugs the leash. 

 

"I guess she's getting thirst and restless. Mind if we take a break?" Mark asks, and Jack just shrugs.

 

"Lead the way." Jack says, shoving a hand into his pocket and tucking his new prize safely against his chest. They walk for awhile until they find a bench, which Mark leaves Chica and Jack on as he goes to grab them all drinks. Jack looks down at Chica who's panting at his feet heavily. "You okay girl?" He asks her. She huffs and lays her head on his feet to rest, causing him to smile. He glances at Mark, who's standing in line in front of them speaking to the concession stand person. Jack lets go of Chica's leash and grasps his new heart in his hands, smiling at it fondly. He glances back up to see Mark heading back towards them with drinks, but he's stopped by a group of girls. What would they need with Mark?

* * *

"Can I help you ladies?" Mark asks, glancing over at Jack to make sure he's still okay with Chica.

 

"You're really cute, have we seen you before??" One of the blondes ask. Mark only shrugs, smiling sheepishly.

 

"Uh, probably? I'm not really sure. Thank you?" He says, smiling and moving slightly to his left.

 

"You're welcome!" The brunette says, approaching his new spot. "Are you busy? You should totally come hang out with us!"

 

Oh. _Oh._ They  _like_ Mark _. Shit._  "Uhm, actually I'm with someone right now..." He glances over at Jack until another girl touches his arm. Where are they even coming from?

 

"Wow." the other blonde says, and he shimmy's out of her touch. They turn when he mentions someone else, glancing back at Jack. 

 

"Oh, he's cute! He can come too!" Blondie Number One says. She motions towards him, and he only squeezes tighter onto the heart and squints. She shrugs her shoulders and turns back to Mark. "He doesn't seem like much fun." 

 

Mark huffs out a breathy laugh and nods. "He's probably hot and thirsty, so if i could just-" He's cut off by the giggles of the girl and he rolls his eyes at the childish joke. "-just go back to him that'd be great. Nice to meet you girls." He says, maneuvering around them as they continue to giggle. 

 

"See ya later cutie!" One of them calls, and he cringes, closing his eyes. 

 

"Sorry about that J-" He pauses as he sees Chica, all alone with... _ashes?_...on her back, but no Jack. He looks left, no Jack. He looks right, no Jack. No way in  _hell_ is he losing him again. "Chica? Chica where's Jack?" He asks, and she huffs, probably wanting water. He sets down the Styrofoam bowl he got and fills it with water, letting her drink as he continues spinning around looking for Jack. 

 

"If you're looking for your friend, he went to the funhouse." A voice calls behind him, causing him to turn around and squint. Chica growls lightly, stopping her drinking to stare at the stranger. 

 

"Excuse me?" Mark asks, fixing his glasses onto his face properly. The stranger chuckles and extends his hand. 

 

"Robin. you don't know me, and for the most part, neither does Sean." He muses, smiling down at the dog on the ground who's returned to her drinking. Why does he know Jack's real name? "Hey, you should probably go find him, he looked pretty upset." Robin said, gesturing towards the funhouse. 

 

"Mark, dude you found  _another_ friend? What  _is_ it with-" He hears Tyler say, and he turns to them to see Ethan following in his shadows. 

 

"Guys will you, um, watch Chica? I, I gotta go find Jack." Mark says before Tyler can finish, handing off Chica's leash to Ethan and running towards the funhouse. This is bad, really bad. He takes a deep breath before entering it, closing his eyes and relying solely on touch and sound. He can't look at the mirrors. He doesn't want to know what's looking back. 

 

"Jack?" He calls, no response. His hands glide against the mirrored walls, and he can feel himself being pulled in. His mind swims with voices, and he blocks them out. "Jack, can you hear me?"

 

"M'sorry Mark...i didn't mean to..." He heard Jack respond in a whisper, and it seemed to come from his left. 

 

"Mean to what Jack? Jack I can't see you...You're going to have to come out." He calls back, and he hears Jack's sobs, so he moves towards him. "Sweetheart...where are you?"

 

"I'm over here..." Jack calls, his voice catching in a harsh sob, and it breaks Mark's heart. "I did it Mark...I burned it..." He says in a small voice, and Mark can hear him getting closer.

 

"Burned what? Talk to me Jack... _Sean,_ you need to talk to me." He says. "Reach out to me...I can't see you...I can't look at these mirrors..." He says, his own voice broken and distorted. He moves slowly through the rooms, bumping into various mirrors until he feels a familiar soft hand on his. 

 

"I'm right here. I'm sorry..." Jack says as he places something into his hand. He inhales, looking down and blurring out any of the things around him. In his hands is the plush he won Jack, charred and burned to smithereens almost. "I'm sorry, I got... _angry_...with those girls, I-"

 

"Jack," Mark swallows, closing his eyes again. "Jack it's okay, I just...we need to get out of here...now." He almost falls to the ground, his energy draining him.

 

"Mark, are you okay? What's wrong?" Jack says, holding onto Mark's shoulders.

 

"I...Jack if we don't get out of here you're gonna see something you'll wish you never saw." Mark spits, and he feels Jack tense. He opens his eyes to lock onto Jack's, the first time he's seen them since he left him alone, and they aren't blue. They're not blue at all. Why aren't they blue? Just as he sees them, it's gone, and they return to their cerulean color. Jack sighs, looking down at the ground.

 

"I think I already have." Jack says. "Mark. What are you hiding from me?" He asks, looking directly at Mark. Mark inhales again, his breathing slowed as he stands them both up. He takes Jack's hand, and brings him to a mirror.

 

"I'm not hiding from you. I'm hiding..." Mark starts, pointing at the mirror where a reflection stares back at him. A reflection with blackened eyes and jet black hair. A reflection with sharp teeth and ripped clothes. A reflection with a toothy grin like no other. A reflection...that isn't Mark. "From myself." He finishes, shutting his eyes again as a demonic laugh rings through his ears. "We need to go. _**Now.**_ " Mark states, and Jack obliges. He pulls Mark free of the mirrors, meeting Mark's friends outside once more. Mark opens his eyes when he feels the sunshine, readjusting. He mouthes thank you to Jack, who nods at him. He glances around, and doesn't see Robin. Where could he have gone?

 

"Did you enjoy your makeout session?" Ethan teases, smiling at Mark and Jack.

 

"Oh ye, Mark here has quite t'e tongue y'know!" Jack teases, nudging Mark to make him laugh. Mark chuckles, grabbing Chica's leash from Ethan's hand. 

 

"You're disgusting." Mark says playfully, and Jack laughs even harder. "Are you guys ready to head out? I'm kinda tired and I think Chica is too." He could see Tyler and Ethan nod, but didn't fail to notice Jack's expression fall. Mark gave Tyler and Ethan a hug, and they shook hands with Jack as they parted ways. Jack turned to Mark and sighed, smiling sheepishly.

 

"It was nice seeing ye again, I guess, my muse." He says, and Mark gives him a quizzical look. 

 

"Do you genuinely think I'm going to let you wander around after not hearing from you for 12 years? Jesus Mcloughlin, you're dumber than I thought." Mark says. "You're coming home with me and Chica here, isn't that right Chica?" She gave a small borf, and Mark saw Jack's smile return again.

 

"Well, if  _Chica_ says it then it  _must_ be true!" Jack says, bouncing excitedly up and down. Mark laughed at him, and they held a playful banter all the way back home. 

 

"Here it is, my humble abode! Make yourself at home." Mark says as he opens the door and Chica runs straight to her water and food bowls. 

 

"I think I already feel at home." Jack muses, smiling fondly as he continues to look forward and go upstairs. Mark smiles at him, and thinks to himself.  _Some things never change._

 

*time skipper*

 

The next morning, after a night full of movies and jokes, Mark awakes with a tuft of familiar green hair tickling his nose. He smiles and thumps Jack's head, making him rattle awake.

 

"Wha-ow! What t'e hell!" He rubs his forehead, moving enough for Mark to get out of his bed. 

 

"You fell asleep last night so I let you stay in here. I needed to get up to make coffee and pancakes and I wanted to wake you up. Does that answer your question?" Mark says, snickering as he walks towards the door. 

 

"Yer evil y'know that?" Jack says, no malice behind his voice.

 

Mark laughs, opening his bedroom door. "Yeah, but I'm a damn good kisser though."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, in the next chapter we get some one on one flirty time with the boys! See ya then :3


	4. I Love You In The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flirty times for flirty guys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Romance time! So from now on, focus all your attention on lore okay? It'll all make sense in the end I promise. For now, authors notes with moxielovesryan: 
> 
> -Jack is a fire elemental. His powers are controlled by his emotions and become unstable whenever his mood fluxuates quickly.  
> -Mark enlisted the help of a demon to get Jack back but instead he became posessed. The demon can only move through mirrors and is a horrifying twisted verson of Mark. Not darkiplier. Too cliche.  
> -Jack and Mark lost touch 12 years ago when Jack got into an argument with his parents over Mark. This same argument is what caused him to kill his family.

 

  
Jack walked into the kitchen shortly after Mark had left the bedroom, feeling rejuvenated and relaxed. He spotted Mark at the stove, swaying to a song playing from his phone wearing an apron with a gigantic pink moustache on it.

**_"It was always you falling for me, now there's always time calling for me..."_ **

His hips swayed as he flipped a pancake and Jack leaned against the door frame enjoying the show.

_**"I'm skin and bone, just a king and rusty throne!"** _

He squeaked, trying to match Brendon's high pitch.

  
**_"It was aaaaallwayyyys you falling for me, now there's aaaaalllwayyyss time~"_** He belted, making Jack giggle and Mark turn around with a gasp, nearly dropping his pancakes. "God you scared me!"

"Serves ye right fer flickin' me!" Jack smiled, sauntering into the kitchen to stand next to Mark. "Need any help?"

"Nah, I got it. You'll just make them all weird and misshapen." Mark said, smirking as he landed a perfect flip. Jack sputtered in irritation.

"Nuhuh! My pancakes are boss! Just ye wait, I'll show ya!" He said, puffing out his chest as he walks to the coffee pot. "But first, coffee." He sighs, pouring a mug of liquid stamina and taking a seat at Mark's island. "What do ye usually do all day?" Jack says as he watches Mark turn off the stove and slide a stack of pancakes his way.

"Well, I'm a writer, soooo write?" Mark smiled, pulling up a chair to the island and digging into his own syrup covered pancakes.

"Yer reeeal funny Fischbach. Ye think yer a comedian dontcha?" Jack remarks, rolling his eyes.

"I've been told I'm fun at parties." Mark shrugs, glancing at Jack. Jack watches as Mark takes in every detail of his aged face. Every crease, dimple, freckle, scar. Mark finally realizes Jack notices and pales, returning to his food. "What about you? How's your budding art career?"

  
Jack sighs and chuckles. When Mark and Jack first met, he swore to Mark that 10 years from then he'd be traveling the world showing people his art. He'd bring Mark with him of course, to show off his talented writer boyfriend. His muse. His everything. "Not budding at all. I kinda gave up halfway through. Now i just draw for fun."

  
Mark pouts at him playfully. "Aww, but sweetheart what about our world tour? What about my shoutout?" He screams, feigning sadness. Jack laughs and almost chokes on his coffee.

"You'll get one. So ye just stay cooped up in here all day?" Jack says. "Dontcha wanna go out? Get some inspiration?"

He watches as Mark looks around and smiles, then stare deep into his eyes. "I think i have all the inspiration I need right here." Mark replies, making Jack blush madly.

"Eat yer pancakes ya sap. Ye better have stuff lined up fer today or m'goin' back to the fair!" Jack screamed as he got up to wash his mug and plate,much to the irritation of his host. After breakfast, they took up on the couch, Chica at their feet, and talked. Mark told Jack about how his writing career had taken off, how he had started doing charity work by reading to kids, and most importantly to Jack, how he'd been single since Jack disappeared. Jack faltered at the mention of his 'disappearance', but didn't dwell on it.

"That thing we saw in the mirror Mark...what was it?" Jack asks. He watches as Mark glances up at him in fear, running a hand through his fluffy hair.

"A demon. Luckily,it can only transport itself through mirrors." Mark says with a faraway look. "Sometimes i wonder, though, what would happen if he ever got out." He continues. Jack stares him down, then takes his hand and kisses it.

"I'm sorry...I never knew." He whispered, steadily pressing kisses up Mark's hand and wrists, comforting him the only way he can. "I'm sorry for leaving you."

"Jack, listen. I know you had good reason. But...i need to know something." Mark asks, and Jack opens his palm and kisses it, then locks eyes with him.

"Anything. Ask me anything."

"Was what happened at the fair..." Mark hesitated, his eyes averted to the side. "Did that have to do with why you left?"

  
"Kind of." Jack replied, kissing Mark's palm and hand again, eliciting soft sighs from him. "I'm a very dangerous person." He whispers, and Mark hums.

"Do i need to tie you down then?" He snickers, and Jack raises and eyebrow smiling.

"I wouldn't be opposed to it." Jack says as he wiggles his eyebrows. Mark chuckles breathily at him and holds his hand again.

"You're a kinky little Irishman aren't ya?" Mark laughs. "First the tongue kissing now the bondage? It's like you're only here to get into my pants."

"So what if i am, can't a guy have a little bro time with his bro?" Jack says, emphasizing the last word.

"Do you kiss all your bros on the mouth when you see them after 12 years? I'm pretty sure that's illegal somewhere." Mark smiles as he leans back on the couch. Jack leans into his chest, pressing short kisses onto the exposed area above his v neck.

"Maybe so, but not in America." He chuckles, looking up at Mark's relaxed face. Mark looks down at him and smiles.

"I missed you." He whispers, and Jack only kisses him to respond. _I missed you too._

 

* * *

 

"Oh really? Am i not only kissable, but missable as well?" Mark asked, laughing into the kiss Jack pressed against his lips.

"I can think of alot of -able's ye are right now. Laughable, Lickable,Doable." Jack says, looking at Mark with hooded eyes. Mark kisses him again,chaste and quick, and chuckles.

"You're pretty doable yourself." He says as he breaks the kiss, standing up and extending his arm. "Bedroom cuddles?"

  
He watches as Jack looks outside, the sky darkening as a passage of time. Almost night time. "Bedroom cuddles." He responds, taking Mark's hand. Not too hot,not too cold. That's what Mark is to him. Balance. No wonder his personality split. They make it to the bedroom and strip down to their underwear. Jack slips into the bed first, then Mark behind him, pulling him tightly to him chest. Mark spends moments kissing into his neck, making the Irishman moan and mewl with noises he didn't know he could make. He occupied his time by rolling his hips into Mark's, while Mark's hand rested right over the bulge in his boxers. Mark groaned at the friction, but nothing was rushed. They laid there like that for ages, lazily kissing and grinding until their bodies grew tired of moving.

"Mark"

  
"Yeah?"

  
Jack swallowed as Mark pulled the switch on the lamp to shut it off, returning his hand to Jack's flat stomach.

"I still love you." The was a large silence as Mark pulled Jack closer to him,nuzzling his beard into Jack's neck. Jack could feel his warm breath against his skin, making him shiver. There was a huge sigh and Jack's sniffles filled the room as Mark tightened his grip.

  
"I love you too." Mark said, and Jack smiled, finally able to drift off to sleep.

  
 


	5. I Love You For The Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Jack explore their powers in the most unconventional way possible, and Mark tells Jack the the truth about his breakup. Jack doesn't take it too well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i decided i'd give you guys a double upload again today, i have no classes and I'm bored so have a chapter! Keep Jack's emotions being attached to his powers while reading this, and also Mark's inability to look in a mirror and see his own reflection. Onwards guys!

Jack woke up the next morning with Mark's arm hugging him tightly. He sighed, smiling as he wiggled his way free, wincing when Mark grumbled.

 

"Where are you going?" He asks, and Jack huffs out a laugh, turning to him and kissing his forehead.

 

"Don't fret darlin', I'm only goin' to the bathroom." Jack smiled as Mark frowned, grabbing for him again. He sighed and rolled his eyes, smacking one of Mark's hands. "I'll be back in a second okay?"

 

"Fffiine, but if you're gone longer than 3 minutes I'm calling for a search party." Jack laughed at this, nodding as he headed to the bathroom. He opened up the door, eyes still foggy from waking up, and leaned down into the sink, splashing water onto his face. He rubbed his face, then looked up with the intent of gauging his appearance. What he was met with was thick black tarp covering what he assumed was supposed to be a mirror. Curious, he peeled back the cover, and gasped quietly at what he saw before him.

 

**_GO TO HELL_ **

 

**_LEAVE ME ALONE_ **

 

**_GO AWAY_ **

 

**_NOONE WANTS YOU HERE_ **

 

His nimble fingers traced over the scratched glass, eyes scanning over the words. Did Mark write this? 

 

"Jack? Are you okay?" He heard a voice call, and he quickly covered the mirror back up. "Yeah, M'okay..." He trailed off, moving over to the toilet to do his business. He sighed and washed his hands, returning to the bedroom area smiling at Mark. He had sat up in bed and was scrolling through his phone, and he looked up when he saw Jack had returned.

 

"Well, what do you wanna do today? I'm caught up on my writing for now, so I'm free all day." Mark mused as Jack got back in bed and snuggled close to him. "I don't know..." He thought, grabbing his own phone off the dresser and opening it. "Can we stay here?" Jack asks, an idea slowly brewing into his mind.

 

"Why? Do you hate people or something?" Mark says sarcastically, earning him a light punch to his bicep. "Ow! Geez okay you didn't have to hit me."

 

"No, I don't hate people," Jack started. "But, I do have an idea that would probably work better if we were alone." He said, sighing as he lazily scrolled through his notifications.

 

"Okay, shoot." Mark said as Jack shut off his phone and turned to him slowly, looking deep into his eyes. Those same chocolate eyes stared back at him, from 12 years ago, but he could swear he saw a hint of black inside them. "Jack?" Mark called, and Jack waved him off.

 

"Yeah, yeah sorry. Um, I wanna try to help ye. Like...control yer demon er whatever" Jack says, playing with the comforter to ease his mind. Mark shifted to angle himself properly and stared at Jack for awhile. He looked equal parts terrified and angry.

 

"What, um, what makes you say that?" Mark asks, running a hand through his puffy hair. It wasn't such a cute gesture anymore, he looked  _petrified._

 

"Well...I don't know. Ye seem alot less...happy nowadays." Jack started, staring at something far away. "Plus I saw how ya acted in that mirror place, and Mark, for christ's sake, your bathroom mirror is covered with black tarp..." 

 

"Did you um...did you look  **under** the tarp, Jack?" Mark said, staring at Jack with determination and wonder. "Please tell me...tell me you didn't look."

 

"I did...but Mark I'm not sc-"

 

"Jack you don't just snoop in places you don't belong, okay?? God why can't you just  **not look**!" Mark fumed, forcing himself out of bed and clenching his fists. 

 

"Mark, please listen, I-" 

 

"You  _what?_ You felt like you could just  **waltz** back into my life after 12 years and pretend like you've been here the whole time?? You can't just mess with things-Jack you could've been  _ **killed.**_ " Mark said, sighing as he leans against the wall holding his head. Jack lifts himself off the bed to slowly approach him, and he can feel his body heating up. He's not angry, he's hurt.

 

"Mark...Mark, what do you mean I could've been killed?" He says, standing a couple feet away from Mark as he caught his breathing. "What did you do...?"

 

"I...I..." Mark stuttered, sliding down to the ground in defeat. "I summoned a demon...to find you." Mark huffed, leaning his head back. 

 

"You  _ **what**_?? Why would you do that??" Jack fumed, his hands turning a bright red. 

 

"Because  **I love you** Jack! I...I read somewhere that there was a demon,  _geoul_ , that could help you find someone you've lost. So..." Mark inhaled, relaxing against the door as Jack took a seat next to him, keeping his distance. "I, I need to show you something." Mark bursted out, his eyes red with impending tears. "I need you to come with me, and I'm sorry for what's about to happen." Mark says to him as he gets up, extending his hand to help him up. 

 

"Okay..." Jack says, obliging to the hand and following Mark. They got downstairs and Mark turned towards a side drawer, pulling out a key and unlocking a door in front of them. Mark motioned towards the hallway, and Jack walks ahead of him, stepping onto the cold surface with his bare feet. Behind him, Mark clicks on the light, and illuminates the mirrors around them. Jack gasps and turns around to Mark, who has his eyes closed. "Open your eyes Mark. Now." Jack demands, and Mark shakes his head.

 

"I can't...Jack I..."

 

"Mark. Please. Open them. I won't leave. I promise." He saw Mark inhale, then open his eyes. He stepped into the middle of the mirrors, and darkness surrounded him. Jack watched as a black shadow walked through the mirrors, teasing the both of them with laughs and huffs. 

 

**Did you miss me?**

 

The voice called out, and Jack turned to see Mark, or, who  _was_ Mark, staring at him smiling. 

 

**You look gorgeous, sweetheart.**

 

"I'm not your fuckin' sweetheart. Where's Mark?" The figure replied with a chuckle, stepping closer to Jack as his eyes raked him over.

 

**He's here. Watching. Tell me something, darling. Are you angry?**

 

"Why would I be?" Jack replied as he watched the figure circle him.

 

**You look angry. Aren't you happy to see me? He said you would be. You know, I take pleasure in seeing you this way. Riled up, _fuming._**

 

"Who said I'd ever be happy to see you." Jack says, squinting his eyes as the figure returns to the mirrors. 

 

**Your boyfriend, of course. But that's neither here nor there. More importantly, I wanna see that fire of yours. Why don't you show me, huh?**

 

Jack frowned for a second, he could feel his body overheating, and he crossed his arms. "And If I don't?" The shadow chuckled again, giving Mark his limp body back.

 

**You will. Eventually. We'll make sure of it. Til next time, sweetheart.**

 

"You leave him alone!" Jack says, his hand thrusting fire into the mirror before him. A deep chuckle rang through the room, then a groan. Mark stood up slowly, his eyes closed, and Jack rushed to him. He winced at Jack's touch, and Jack realized that his hands were still hot. "God, I'm sorry my muse...I'm so sorry."

 

"It's, it's fine. Can we go now?" Jack nodded to this, helping Mark out of the room and locking the door. Mark took a seat and sighed, rubbing his hands on his eyes to return them to their chocolate color.

* * *

 

"What did you get yourself into..." Jack sighs, rubbing Mark's back calmly.

 

"I don't know. But you can't help me. He sees everything. He knows everything.  _Geoul_...is the mirror." Mark sighs again, a heavy, deep sigh. "I figured out that he was dangerous when he tried to kill Ember-"

 

"Ember?" Jack asked. Mark was annoyed with his slip up, his mind racing. "Who's Ember?"

 

"My...ex girlfriend." Mark says, and he explains more, but he knows Jack can't hear him. His eyes are trained to the ground, mind trained on the lie he's told him. Mark never meant to lie to Jack, but with his newfound powers...he didn't know how he would react. "I meant to tell you , I did, but I-"

 

"Mark. You lied to me. You lied to me  _again._ " Jack said, _back away from him_. Mark's heart left a trail as Jack stepped back, breaking into pieces. " **Why.** "

 

Mark had realized that Jack's hands had never really returned to their white color. That his eyes were no longer blue. That his gaze was no longer loving. Everything clicked. "You're a fire elemental..." He said, and Jack laughed and rolled his eyes.

 

"That doesn't even matter Mark! God you'll do anything to get away from yer problems won't ye!" Jack screamed, his hands catching fire. Mark's eyes blew out, backing away from Jack he walked towards him. "Are you still dating her Mark? Do you love her too?  _Did you really even miss me?_ " Jack asks, and Mark stops in his tracks, his fear turning to anger. 

 

"Of course I missed you. And no, we-we broke up a few weeks ago. That was why Chica and I were at the fair...i was trying to run away from the truth. I had spent all this time with someone who never loved me...that i lost sight of who loved me most. After you left, I fell apart. So i met Ember, and she showed me..." He sighed, looking directly into Jack's crystal blue-no, fire red eyes. "She showed me how to be happy again. Then i got a job, writing novels for a company, and i became distant. The more i tried to find my inspiration in her..." Mark finished, barely above a whisper. "I realized i could only find it in you. All my novels, my poems, my stories,  _everything,_ there's a key. Blue eyes, green hearts, gorgeous art...things that I associate with you." He watched as Jack's eyes returned to their cerulean blue, his hands calming back to their normal color. Jack relaxed and walked towards Mark, then pulled him into a hug, burying his face into the crook of his neck. 

 

"I guess we both fucked up huh?" Mark heard Jack whisper, and he only nodded, wrapping his arms around Jack's waist.

 

"Yeah, I guess we did." He chuckled at how easily they could calm each other down, and swayed lightly to the pitter patter of the rain outside.

 

"No more secrets?" Jack says, his lithe Irish voice in tune with the rain.

 

"No more secrets." He replies.

 

"Then, I should probably tell you why I'm here." Jack says, as he pulls away and looks into Mark's eyes. Mark can see the red tint to them, the telltale sign of tears.

 

"Why are you here, Jack?" Mark asks, and he can see as Jack falls apart in front of him. In a broken voice, his tears begin to fall.

 

"I killed my parents."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! The next chapter is going to be kinda sad, so prepare! But, all is well when Jack has Mark, right?


	6. I Love You For The Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack explains the deal with his parents, and Mark reacts...not how Jack expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first sorta kinda smutty part in the whole fic. It's not full on smut because, well, i only smut up my OCs :) But! Smutty nontheless! Onwards glitches!

"You what?" Mark says, backing away slowly from Jack out of shock as he sighs.

 

"I-I killed 'em. I didn't mean too...I just, it's like the plush ye won me? I got so  _angry_ Mark...I can't control it...I'm a monster..." Jack replies, his fists clenching as he closes his eyes in remembrance, a tear falling down his face as he takes a shaky inhale. 

 

"Jack-you,  _why_ Jack?" Mark took a breath, wetting his lips with his tongue as he watched his soulmate with weary eyes. "Jack...what did they do to you?"

 

"T-they, I heard them talking about ye. How bad ya were, how ya always pushed me into doin' things I'd never do like...like dye my hair." Jack chuckled, looking up at Mark with glossy eyes. "They said ye turned me gay." He finished, his voice breaking as he watched the hardwood beneath his feet.

 

" _Turned you gay?"_ Mark said, furrowing his brows as Jack gives him a nod. "I never-"

 

"I know. Ye never knew. But, neither did I. Until i saw ye again that is." He huffs, his eyelids fluttering as he steps closer to Mark. "I took one look into t'ose big, brown eyes, and I had to have ye again. When they made me cut ties with ye..." Jack took another shaky inhale, his hands running through his green hair as Mark watched him approach, tensing. "It hurt. I talked to my ma about it, but I never mentioned yer name. She made an assumption though, and...ye know what they say about those." He smiled at Mark, who only nodded tentatively, listening closely as he swallowed.

 

"Why didn't you tell me." Mark whispered, and Jack stared at him with wet, blue eyes. His heart nearly fell out of his chest under his gaze.

 

"What could you really do?" Jack replied quietly, almost as if he were speaking to himself. "Anyways...we were havin' a nice family dinner, jus' me, ma, and pa, and...he said-he said something..." Jack squinted and furrowed his brows, trying to remember. Mark could see he was trying...but to no avail. "He said something about ye. My mind..." He sighs again, stepping directly in front of Mark, watching as he tensed and sniffled. "...went back to all the years I, I wasted on ignoring ye. Yer cards, calls, texts,  _god_ Mark I had my number changed...all so I wouldn't hurt anymore. I never thought about how ye felt...and that's...that's no good. I locked eyes with him...my hands were already..." He made a motion with his hands to insinuate flames and continued. "And I told him that if I couldn't be happy..." He trailed off, and Mark stepped forward in encouragement. Blue eyes met brown again, and Mark swore he saw a spark of red in Jack's eyes as he smiles timidly. Jack takes another step forward, burying his face into Mark. 

 

"What did you tell him, Jack." Mark urges, and Jack only keeps his face buried in Mark as he sucks in air.

 

"I told him that if I couldn't be happy...he couldn't be either." 

 

Mark gasped as he choked out tears, holding his soulmate close, burying his face in his hair. They stood like that for awhile, equal parts mourning and laughing. It was silly really, how this all worked out. The man he'd loved his whole life, that he  _summoned a demon for,_ had killed his parents for him, and was in his arms crying. It was fucked up, but Mark wouldn't wanna be anywhere else.

* * *

 

Jack was content with where he was, but he was uneasy with the way Mark took things. He'd expected for Mark to scream at him, push him away, report him to the cops, they had to be looking for him in the US by now. But no, Mark just held him and cried. Jack wouldn't argue, nor would he bring it up, ever again. There was a silent agreement between them, that night in the rain, that there would be no more secrets. At least, until Mark found out the truth.

 

"We're pretty fucked, y'know." Mark whispered into his hair, and Jack gave a breathy laugh. "Yeah, we are." Mark laughed back, then pulled away from Jack, looking into his eyes with fondness.

 

"I love you." Mark said, and Jack smiled at him, his heart swelling as his eyes flickered to the plump lips he'd kissed just two days ago. He wanted nothing more than to kiss them again. "I love you too." He whispered, pushing his lips tentatively onto Mark's. Mark gave a small gasp of shock, but then melted as he wrapped his arms back around Jack's waist. Jack's arms settled around Mark's neck as they deepened the kiss, both of them chuckling into it. "Yer still a great kisser." Jack says as Mark abandons his lips in favor of leaving small love bites on his neck. 

 

"Really? I wonder how good I am at biting..." Mark muses, nibbling on Jack's pulse point. "P-pretty good,  _Ah-_ Mark if yer gonna do that i can't stand up." Jack hums, and Mark chuckles into his neck. The vibrations of his deep laugh send chills down Jack's body, and he yelps as Mark lifts him off the ground, wrapping his legs around his muse's waist. Mark laughed at his reaction, carrying him up the stairs to the bedroom, laying him down softly as he continues to ravish his neck. Jack allowed him to, baring his neck to give him full access as he kept his legs wrapped around Mark, rolling into him slowly. It was all the friction they needed, and all they could probably handle. Jack lightly pulled Mark's hair, earning him a small groan from the man above him. 

 

"Like that, do ye?" Jack smiled, repeating his action a bit harder this time. "Y-yeah, Jack  _yes. Jesus_ I gotta-" He starts, as he flips Jack on top of him, gripping his hips lightly as Jack leans down to kiss him, rolling his hips again. They were both moaning by now, the clothes were only getting in the way. "We've gotta get rid of these clothes." Mark remarked, and Jack laughed against his cheek as he maneuvered himself to prepare for a ravishing night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, think "What's so off about Robin?" That's all I can say :)


	7. I'll Love You In The Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter can get confusing. Just bear with me okay? It's lore heavy. End notes will contain A/N to give you the jist of what's happening and why Mark is being compared to snow. Also: Rain <3 thank you guys for hanging in there. Only 3 chapters left, and we're gonna be to our happy ending. What do you think so far? Comment below.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something's up with Jack. Something's up with Jack.

  
Mark awoke before Jack did, stretching easily and smiling as he watched the greenhead snore softly. Jack was gorgeous,and Mark was lucky. It never really mattered to Mark what Jack did or who Jack had become, as long as he ended up with Mark. He brushed some fringe out of his face and kissed his nose, chuckling quietly as the Irishman wrinkles it. "I love you." Mark says, and he really means it. He pushes himself off the bed, much like he did a few days ago. This time, his heart isn't as heavy, and his movements aren't as mechanical. Nothing was routine with Jack around. Jack was like a storm, he never failed to keep Mark on his toes. He walked down the hallway to his office, not even bothering to stop at the bathroom first. He sat down and opened his laptop, staring at the blank page and blinking cursor. It had been since Ember left that he last submitted anything, and his deadline was approaching. He had tried endlessly to think up topics, but his mind always came back to Jack. His soft green hair, his icy blue eyes, his soft white skin, his plump pink lips... _god_  did Mark miss him. So much.  Having Jack here almost made dealing with his demon bearable. He found that his laptop and phone were safe spaces, and that the demon's powers wouldn't work in screens. That gave Mark relief considering he was a writer and needed his technology to maintain income. His brown eyes scanned his canvas, and his fingers lay softly on the keyboard. He could think of a million topics, but none of them touched his heart. His boss, Wade, had caught onto his affinity for referencing his sweetheart, and had politely asked him to "broaden his horizons" or people would get bored. He wanted Mark to continue to write romance, that's what he was good at, but he wanted him to write the lighter side of things. Mark explained to Wade about Jack, and although he understood, his suggestion still stands. Mark honestly thought he would lose his job, but now that Jack had returned...maybe he could lighten up his writing. He thought about how he could turn heads when he entered a room, how he had a glow (no pun intended) about him that never failed to take Mark's breath away. Mark could use that. He could write Jack in any situation, any season, any setting, and Jack would still be...Jack. He began to type a list of places he thinks Jack would look best, which turned out to be, well, anywhere. Jack and Mark in the car. He typed. Jack and Mark in the store. Jack and Mark at home. Jack and Mark at the fair.

  
"How about Jack n' Mark in the rain?" A playful lithe Irish voice called behind him as he snatched his hands away from the keyboard. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare ye. I know yer busy. I woke up n' saw ye were gone." Jack says, leaning Mark's head back and kissing his temple. Mark hums as smiles, allowing his boyfriend to do whatever he wants.

"It's okay. Why in the rain though? I thought as a fire elemental you'd hate being wet?" Mark replied, making Jack scoff.

"Stereotypical are we? And here I was thinkin' that last night you'd learn m'perfectly fine with bein' _wet_." Jack whispered to him, and Mark nearly choked to death on his own spit. Jack chuckled and pet his back carefully, then walked around to sit across his lap. Mark steadied him with his palm to his back as Jack wrapped his arms lightly around his neck. "I don't know. Somethin' 'bout the rain soothes me y'know? It's like...if there's anything in this world that can control me...it's the rain. Yer right about one thing tho." Jack says, smiling at Mark as he lazily kisses him. Mark smiles into it  and sighs. "What's that?" Jack looks into his eyes with a laugh, and then kisses him again. "Bein' in water while yer hands are on fire sucks." Jack said, and Mark laughed loudly. "You're insufferable." Mark says, but there's no anger in his voice, just playful joy. They sit there and lazily kiss until the doorbell rings, making Mark frown.

"Is it yer friends?" Jack asks, and Mark shrugs, lifting the lighter man up to go answer the door. He can hear Jack following closely behind him as the person at the door knocks hard. Jack's breathing gets heavier as he clutches onto Mark, who can feel his body heating up by the second. That's gotta be painful. Mark thinks, but he keeps it to himself. When they get to the door, Mark asks who it is,only met with more knocking. He asks again, and gets no response.

"Who the hell is it???"

  
"Would you answer the fucking door?!?!" the voice calls, and, wait. That sounds familiar.

__

* * *

 

Jack swings the door open, his eyes widening at what's in front of him. "Robin?" He asks, and the figure before him laughs.

"In the flesh. Hello Sean, Mark. Jesus, you guys need to answer the door faster." Robin says, pushing past the two lovers to take a seat as they look dumbfounded at the door. "Well? Aren't you gonna ask me why I'm here?" Robin asks, fixing his shirt on his body. Before Jack could get a word out, Mark was speaking.

"You're the guy from the fair."

 

"Correct."

  
Mark sighed angrily, pinching the bridge of his nose. Jack thought he looked adorable. "Why the godloving _FUCK_ are you in my house?!?!"

"There we are! Take a seat." Robin pats next to him, and Jack gives Mark's hand a reassuring squeeze as he leads him to the couch. "As you don't know, Sean met me on the plane to L.A. I struck up a conversation with him, of course. Although, Sean, this hasn't been the first time we met has it?" Robin hints, leaning into Jack who wraps Mark's arm around his side.

"I-I" Jack stutters, his mind trying to fit puzzle pieces together. Where do I know him from? "I don't remember. " He sighed drastically, leaning into his boyfriends touch. He heard a sigh from Robin, then watched as he pulled out a canvas. One of his old paintings. Of Mark.

"How about now Sean? _Do you remember me now_?" Robin says, shoving the painting in Jack's hands. Jack runs his fingers over the raised lines of indian ink as Mark inhaled behind him.

"Y-you painted pictures of me?" Mark asks, glancing down at Jack with a fond look. Jack sighed, looking at Robin then back at Mark. "All the time. Everyday. It was...it was an obsession. My mind would try to focus on something else. Nature, family, anything, but i could-"

  
"Only focus on me." Mark finished, giving Robin a faraway look. "Why did you come here?" Jack hears him say, and his crystal blue eyes lock onto Robin. Robin smirks, glancing back at Jack with a knowing look.

"Why don't you ask Sean?" He says, laying back onto the arm of the couch with his arms crossed. "He gave me the painting, anyways. Why'd you give me the painting, Sean? What was it you said before you left town, hm?" Robin says, his hands tapping furiously against his arms. Jack's words fail him as he finally remembers. He remembers why he left Mark. He remembers why he sold his paintings. He remembers what his father said...time and time again...even right before he killed him. Jack inhales, dropping the painting to the couch as he stands up, examining his hands as he sees blood. _He's messing with my mind_. Jack thinks, watching, terrified as he hears his family's screams ringing through his ears. He races through the house, screaming and begging for forgiveness. He can't save them now. The deed is done. He runs outside the house as sirens approach, and he sits outside in the grass, his mother's blood coating his hands. He looks up, and there's Robin. Calling his name, and he shakes his head. _No. No. No_. "No..." He whispers as he feels Mark's soft hand touch his shoulder. Robin gets up, his eyes swirling with determination as he stares into Jack. Jack's body is on fire and he knows it. He breathes in as he hears Robin's voice coax him again.

"What did you tell me Sean. Speak up so everyone can hear you! Even your little boyfriend over here who's going around summoning god knows _what_ just to find you. Tell him _Tine_. Tell him what you said."

  
"You need to leave." He hears Mark say, but he uses a shaky hand to stop his boyfriend from proceeded. He knows that Mark deserves to know. And that he'll love him regardless.  He takes a breath, and look's into Robin's eyes, then down at the painting.

"Ní féidir le lasair titim i ngrá leis sneachta. Cruthaíonn sé ach an bháisteach." Jack recites, and he feels Mark tense behind him. He heard Robin chuckle.

"And what, pray tell, does that mean?" Jack looks down at the hardwood his head and heart equally heavy. "What does it mean _Sean_." Jack sighs, sniffling lightly.

"Flame can never fall in love with snow. It only creates the rain." He says defeatedly, and Mark speaks behind him.

  
"What? What does that mean? What does that have to do with us?" Mark asks frantically, and Jack huffs out a breathy laugh as he looks at the man, Robin, before him.

  
"It means I lied, Mark. I didn't love you. I thought I never could." He whispers. He knows Mark will leave him. He can feel the gentle breeze around them as Robin grabs his bag, leaving them without a simple farewell, disappearing in the subtle rain. Jack's eyes water as he looks at the painting. A photo of Mark smiling and laughing, snow flaking all over his face. He loved that photo. And he loved Mark. Now, he loved Mark.

"Jack. Look at me." Mark's voice snapped him out of his rut as he turned to him with glossy red eyes. "Do you love me now?" He asks, and it takes Jack a second to register what he's being asked.

  
"What?" He replies, as Mark takes a step towards him, his eyes puffy with tears as he glances at the painting then Jack. "Do you love me now?"

"Of course I do..." Jack says, and Mark gives him a small smile. "Then that's all that matters." He responds, then he kisses Jack's forehead. Jack wraps his arms around him, and Mark melts in his touch. Just like snow to fire, as the rain pitter patters outside. "I wanna go outside." Jack whispers into Mark's chest, and Mark nods. "Me too Jack. Lead the way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Background heavy chappie I'm sorry. 
> 
> A/N:
> 
> -When Jack gave his painting to Robin, he was passing through town and he asked about the photo. Jack told him how much he wanted to be with Mark, but he couldn't because fire and snow don't mix. Robin kept the painting, and told Jack he'd catch him later. 
> 
> -Jack lied to Mark because he told him he'd always loved him, when that isn't true. In his heart he felt it was forbidden and wrong to love him, so he cut ties with him altogether. This explains why when he saw Mark after 12 years, he kissed him. 
> 
> -Mark is referred to as snow because he is the polar opposite of Jack. He is normally calm tempered, where Jack is quick to "heat up." Jack's father kept telling him this when Jack would say he was going to see Mark, but Jack brushed it off as homophobia. Though his father does not like the fact that Jack is gay and believes that Jack was turned gay by Mark, he still warned Jack against his soulmate, whoever they may be. 
> 
> -the painting itself is a photo of Mark standing in the snow, a depiction of something Jack could never truly enjoy, which is why he loves the rain so much. 
> 
>  
> 
> Questions in the comments if that didn't help. Thanks guys!


	8. I'll Love You In The Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Mark spend some time in the rain. Singing ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a couple more chapters of this fanfic and this series! You guys have been great, and i'm glad to get so much support and love. But, all good things come to an end, and i think this one will have an amazing one. But, for now, chapter 8.

"I thought ye were gonna leave me." Mark hears him say as they sit on the front steps, watching the rain fall harshly onto the ground. "I thought you'd be mad."

"Jack, _Séan_ , I may get mad, but if this is going to work out, we can't lie anymore. We can't hide and run away anymore. We have to face things. Together." Mark bargains, and he feels Jack sigh against his chest. "Relationships aren't perfect, Jack. They take time." He hears Jack huff out a laugh and he looks down. His blue eyes are entranced by the rain, swirling with fondness and desire. Mark wonders if that's how Jack looks at him sometimes when he's not looking.

  
"I know but...I'm far from perfect, Mark. What if-" Jack stops, sighing again. "What if I hurt ye...like i hurt my parents?" Mark pulls him closer,snuggling his face in grassy green hair. "Relationships are about trust." Mark begins, nuzzling Jack. "And I trust you." Jack plays with his hands, running narrow fingers up and down his palms. "Ye shouldn't." Mark rolls his eyes and huffs. "Well I do." Jack hums. "Can ye ever get rid of yer demon?" Jack asks, and Mark tenses slightly, then relaxes. "I don't know." He says, and Jack hums again. "I don't mind." He replies, and Mark only chuckles. "Sometimes, me either." They sit there for awhile, tracing each other, relearning each other, until Jack wiggles out of Mark's grip, eliciting an unmanly whine from him. "Where are you going?" Mark asks, and Jack, for the first time ever, hesitates. He locks his icy blue eyes on Mark, and Mark can see the faint red swirling in them, but Mark isn't scared. "Can I stand in the rain? I wanna show ye something." Mark nods as Jack lets go of his hand, and he steps from under the awning. Before him, Mark watches as Jack begins to _smoke_ , not fizzle out. A faint green blur surrounded his boyfriend, and he felt like he couldn't breathe. Jack thrusted the fog towards Mark, and it encaptured him in something he can only describe as _Jack_. The smell of rain, burning pines, and the feeling of relaxation. Mark closed his eyes briefly,allowing himself to feel nothing but euphoria as he stood up from the stairs, and opened his eyes again. Jack was smiling as his fog subsided, and he turned his back to Mark in favor of looking up to the rain. Even from behind, Jack was gorgeous. Mark walked up behind him, not caring about being wet, and engulfed him in his arms. Kissing his cheeks. " _Séan_ ," He said breathlessly, " _You look gorgeous._ " He felt hot tears run onto his lips, but he never stopped holding Jack. Never stopped kissing him. He never would.

* * *

  
As those words left Mark's mouth, Jack began to cry. After all he's put him through, _Mark still loves him_. Maybe Mark is his soulmate after all. Even if he wasn't, Jack could never be with someone else. Nobody else would call him gorgeous as he fizzled in the rain. Nobody else would accept that he killed his parents. Nobody else would hold him close, kissing his tear stained cheeks in a storm. That made Jack cry even more, but still, Mark held him. He turned to Mark and gave him a smile, running his hands through the wet fringe atop his head. His eyes sparkled as he looked at Mark, swirling with fondness and desire. That's how he always looked at Mark, even if he was looking. "Yer more gorgeous than I could ever be." Jack says, and Mark looks down at the ground. "I've created a _monster_ , Jack. I can't be gorgeous. I'll always be terrified..." Mark sighs against Jack's forehead. "I'll wake up one day, and you'll be gone again. It's happened before. My demon loves to play in my dreams." He finished,and Jack held him closer. No words could challenge that. Nothing could change the fact that Jack was fire and he had melted the easily treaded snow. So he didn't say anything. He just began to sing. He grabbed onto Mark's hand and waist, looking into his eyes as they blew wide with wonder.

_**"t'was always ye, fallin' fer me now there's always time, callin' fer me I'm the light blinkin' at the end of t'e road...blink back to let me know..."** _

He sang, and his partner began to laugh, swaying with him in the calming rain. His accented lilt made him sound a bit less like Brendon than Mark,but it would do. He kissed Mark once ,and Mark began to sing back to him.

  
"It's- _ **It was always you falling for me,now there's always timeeee, calling for me IIIII'm the light, blinking at the end of the road, blink back to let me know...**_ "

  
Mark responded, as he kissed Jack in the rain. He spun Jack around, and they laughed, finally feeling whole again. There were no secrets between them now, no darkness looming over them. They danced and sang, kissing endlessly in the pouring rain until thunder hit. Mark hauled Jack up bridal style and rushed back inside, both of them laughing harder. They showered together, taking time to explore each other's exposed bodies again, they were learning. Then they escaped the bathroom, after a few kissing fits, and dried off for bed. Jack was laying in Mark's strong arms, and he felt safe. He knew Mark would never hurt him. Never again. "I love ye." Jack said. Mark kissed his cheek and snuggled closer to him.

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Mark and Jack rid themselves of their demons.


	9. When We're Together, If We're Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack gets a weird confrontation that makes him realize things; Mark makes a shocking discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love small children so i really wanted to include one of my OCs and her mother Alex. Anyways, this is pretty much just a lead up to my surprise ending. You guys are going to (hopefully)love it!

Jack woke up feeling rejuvenated. He decided that he would take Chica for a small walk and let Mark rest a bit, he'd been through enough for this weekend, so he walked downstairs to greet an excited Chica.

"Ye wanna go outside girl?" He asked,and he laughed as she spun around in circles with excitement. He grabbed her leash and hooked it on, opening up the door to see the bright and sunny day. They walked around the neighborhood for awhile, greeting people as they passed by, when a little girl approached them, no older than 10, and began to touch Chica. Her mother frowned slightly, noticing the absence of little hands her hers, and spoke. Chica barked happily as she spotted the girl, and Jack was confused.

  
"Now, Adelaide, don't go messing with people's animals! You ask first." Her mother had said, and the girl shyly nodded. "Can I pet Chica Mr. Green hair?" She said, and Jack chuckled at her nickname. He knelt down and smiled at her, rubbing Chica affectionately.

"My name is Jack, Ms. Adelaide. And of course ye can pet her! I don't see a reason why not." He smiled, looking at her mom who nodded slowly. The girl giggled as she pet Chica, who basked in the affection as Jack raised back up to his normal height. "Ye recognize the dog?" He asked the mom, and she smiled at him under her sunglasses.

  
"Of course, that's Mark's dog. They walk this route everyday going for a morning jog. But you, I don't recognize. My name is Alex, nice to me you...Jack? I believe you said!" She extended out her hand and waited for Jack's as her daughter played with Chica. "Are you new in town or just visiting?"

  
"I'm not sure yet, but, I like it here." He smiled, shaking her hand gleefully. 

"Enjoying the view?" She asks, and Jack blushes and nods, til he feels a pull on his pantsleg. He looks down at the girl and she looks quizzical. "Yes Ms. Adelaide?"

"She's blind, Mr. Jack." She says, and he looks up to see Alex smiling at him, oblivious to his nods. He apologizes and she waves him off, and Adelaide goes back to petting Chica, who whined at the lack of contact. "Do you live with Mr. Mark, Mr. Jack?" She says, and he smiles at her. "Yeah, yeah I do." She turns to her mom and beams. "Is this Mr. Mark's husband mommy?" She asks, and Jack's eyes blow wide. Alex must have felt the change, because she rustled her daughter's hair and tilted her head towards the sky in what could be perceived as thought. "I don't know Addie, maybe." She smiles, and Chica huffs.

  
"Well, I should probably get back before he starts to worry." Jack says, smiling at the both as he waves goodbye. "Bye Mr. Jack!! Tell Mr. Mark I said hi!" Adelaide yelled, and Jack agreed as she grabbed her mom's hand, leading her in the opposite direction. They walked back home, and as they opened the door they heard an excited squeal. "Mark?" Jack asked, as he unhooked Chica. He heard heavy footfalls and then saw his boyfriend's frazzled yet excited face. "Jack! Jack I've gotta show you this!" Mark screams, and Jack chuckles as he grabs his hand and pulls, Chica following them borfing loudly.

* * *

 

Mark was so happy to show Jack his discoveries. He was worried at first, when he woke up and Jack was gone, but he knew in his heart he's come back. And that was new. They were headed to the mirror room, and Mark could feel Jack tense. The door was already ajar, and Mark turned to his lovely boyfriend, Chica going ahead of them. "I promise. It's okay. I love you, and I can't hurt you anymore." Jack gave a smile and a sigh, then nodded as they entered the dimly lit room. Mark gripped his hand, his eyes closed as they both stepped into the middle of the room. There, he opened his eyes, and nothing happened. He watched as Jack flinched, then relaxed and assessed the situation. Then, he felt plump red lips against his own, and light arms around his neck. "He's gone?" Jack asked in a weary tone, and Mark only held him close. "Yeah," He breathed. "He's gone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter is up next! It's gonna be kinda long so, prepare your hearts! :3


	10. I'll Love You With All Of My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack needs a little help from a familiar face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! The final chapter to one of my favorite writings for this series. I hate to see it go but i don't have much to add. You were all a joy to write for and who knows? Maybe one day you'll wake up and I'll have started another series on this ship but that's highly unlikely. Anyways,prepare your hearts for some really cute really gay shit. Because that's my specialty. You can follow me these places to submit ideas or prompts or just to see my goofy face. 
> 
> Tumblr: moxiesykes  
> Facebook: Moxie Craft  
> Instagram: littledystopianinkmachine  
> Snapchat: tinyinkmachine  
> Twitter: tinyinkmachine
> 
> Thanks so much! Onwards!

  
It was months later and Jack was still nervous. He and Mark had been working through things, and he had even started counseling with a friend of Mark's, Robert. Needless to say, Mark and Jack had to let him in on Jack's little secret before they could start, in the case that Jack got a little _too_ carried away in his sessions. One day, Jack had decided to get a second opinion on an idea he had. They had just finished, and Mark stood up, holding his hand out to help his boyfriend up. Jack waved him off, and told him he had a few things he'd like to discuss with Robert in private, to which Robert hesitantly agreed to. Mark gave him a quizzical look, but kissed him nonetheless and told him he'd be waiting for him in the car. Once the door was shut and his footsteps faded, Jack turned to a very uneasy Robert and smiled.

"3 months 'nd yer still scared i'm gonna burn ye, huh?" Jack laughed, and Robert gave him a sheepish look.

"I still don't quite understand what the whole 'elemental' thing is aboot," Robert rubbed the back of his neck, his Canadian accent presenting itself immensely in his nervousness, "but yeah I gotta admit it makes me kinda nervous." Jack nodded and smiled, looking around as he bit his lip.

"Well, i need ye to focus as much as ye can, because t'is is big. Can ye do that fer me?" Jack asked, and Robert took a deep breath and nodded. "I wanna know...I wanna know how ta propose ta someone." Jack said, ducking his head in embarrassment. "More specifically...Mark. I-I have the ring y'know? But I don't know how ta go about it." Robert gave a relieved sigh, and Jack looked up at him in confusion.

"Holy heck I thought you were aboot to say you were breaking up-um-I'm not married," Robert says, showing Jack his vacant ring finger, "But i've known Mark for awhile naow and he's a big romantic...he loves poetry. Write him a poem maybe?" Robert suggests, and it sparks an even better idea. Jack jumps up, startling Robert and apologizing, and runs out of the door with a happy wave. _He's a big romantic._ He thinks as he gets in the car, smiling at Mark.  _He loves poetry._ Mark looks at him with a faraway gaze, probably wondering what his little Irish flame is planning now.

* * *

 

Mark knows Jack is acting weird. He stays holed up in the bedroom for hours on end while Mark is writing or watching TV. Mark asks if Jack is okay, and Jack always says he's fine. Mark trusts Jack. At least, he's trying to. One day he can't take anymore, and he flat out plans to ask Jack what's wrong as soon as him and Chica come in from their walk. He sits on the couch, tapping his foot impatiently when he hears keys jingling. He stands up abruptly as he sees Chica padding in, and Jack fumbling behind her.

"Maerk! I'm back h- oh there ye are!" Jack says adorably, and Mark finds it hard to concentrate at the sight before him.

His boyfriend had went for his walk wearing nothing but his lucky flannel, a low fitting v neck t shirt, and shorts that hugged his body in a way that would put a porn actress to shame. Mark all but drooled at the sight of him, but shook his head to get himself back on track just enough to see Jack smirking before him. He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, pouting as his adorable Irishman.

"That's not fair!" He said, and Jack huffed out a laugh and raised an eyebrow. "What's not fair?" Jack replied, setting down the keys and removing the flannel to hang it up. "You looking all cute and doable while i'm trying to be serious! Damn those curves." Mark frowned at Jack and Jack only kissed his temple.

"What's troublin' ye so much ye gotta blame my curves?" He says in his lilting accent, and it still makes Mark melt.

"You've been so distant lately...I thought you got tired of me or something." Mark says lowly, and now it's Jack's turn to pout.

"Tired of ye? Never my muse. M'sorry fer makin' ye worry..." Jack sighs then he backs away. "I really wanted ta do this a better way but now ye made me go n' feel bad." Jack muses and Mark pouts. "But I guess since yer so damn impatient i'll do it now. Wait right here okay?" Jack says as he runs off, and Mark sits on the couch waiting for his return. When he comes back he's holding a long, rectangular object wrapped in shiny paper. He hands it to Mark and motions towards it. "G'won ye goof, open it." He says, and Mark obeys. His eyes widen at the painting, an exact replica of Mark nearly.

He's depicted in the rain, holding Jack by his waist and kissing him as a faint green fog surrounds them. They don't have faces, and they don't need them. His fingers trace where the paint is raised, the white frosty tips of Jack's hair, and the red firey tips of Mark's. He looks up expecting to see Jack's baby blue eyes staring back, but instead he gets air. He hears Jack clear his throat and he looks down, gasping at the sight.

On one knee is Jack, ring in hand and a faint blush on face. He gives Mark a smile and a tear falls from Mark's face. Mark expects a proposal, and yes is on the tip of his tongue, but instead Jack begins to recite a poem. A poem Mark had written for Jack all those years ago. Jack had read his writing, because Jack never gave up.

 _"I love you in the dark,_  
_I love you in the light,_  
_I love you in the morning,_  
_I love you in the night._

 _I love you for the pleasure,_  
_I love you for the pain,_  
_I'll love you in the snow,_  
_I'll love you in the rain._

 _When we're together, If we're apart,_  
_I'll love you, with all of my heart."_

Mark watched as Jack took his finger, glancing up at him through innocent eyes.

"Mark, will ye marry me?" He asked, and Mark grabbed him by his hand and pulled him up into a kiss, because all he wanted, all he could do, was kiss Jack.

They pulled away as they both cried with happiness until they heard Mark's phone ring. He kissed his fiancé another time before answering Tyler's call.

"Hey dude!" This time, Mark smiled as he replied to him.

"Hey Tyler. What's up?"

"Oh nothing much..." There was a long pause and a laugh from Jack, to which Mark gave a questioning look. "Just wondering when I'll get my wedding invitation..." Tyler finished, and Mark's eyes blew wide as he watched his fiancé double over in laughter.

"You knew?????" Mark squealed, then he hit Jack's bicep. "He _knew_?????" He was acknowledged by a fit of giggles from Jack and he smiled, smacking him lightly again. "You sneaky little bastard! I swear I need to watch you closer before you escape again." He said, and Jack gave him his best sexy smoulder as he leaned into him. "I'm still open to that offer of ye tyin' me up." Jack winked, kissing him flush on the lips.

They engaged in a kissing match until they heard a small cough on the phone, making Mark blush red. "I'm still here y'know." Tyler said, and Mark laughed. "Sorry. Call you back later?" He asked, and Tyler agreed, hanging up. He gave Jack a knowing smirk and picked him up bridal style yet again, carrying him to the bed. _Their_ bed, he corrected. What a relief that it wouldn't be so empty anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all i got folks. Thanks so much for the comments and kudos and all the great ideas i got for this series. Hope I'll see you in the next one. Buh bye glitches <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much guys! Dont forget to leave comments and kudos! Im always open to suggestions because your opinion matters!


End file.
